


Avatar: (Not) The Last Airbender

by ullrmad



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender, F/M, Jealousy, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullrmad/pseuds/ullrmad
Summary: Aang isn’t the last airbender. Another one somehow, survived. When she meets up with the Gaang, things begin to change.
Relationships: (one sided tho), Aang (Avatar)/Reader, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	1. Prologue

The ash was slowly falling from the sky. They knew this was coming, but didn’t expect it to be so soon. She stood on the edge of the balcony looking out over the land.

“Y/N, you need to come with me.” Monk Akemi said, with urgency. Y/N turned around. She could see the fear in Akemi’s eyes. She walked with her, to the other head monks, who were standing in front of the door to the Avatar Room.

“Do you need something from me?” She asked, confused as to why they had summoned her when the others were getting ready to fight. The monks looked at each other with concern in their eyes. 

“Y/N, we aren’t going to win this fight.” Akemi said softly.

“What?” She took a step back, shocked that they would give up so easily. Her eyes began to fill with tears. “You can’t say that.” The monks looked at her, full of sorrow. 

“Even if we were to push them back, they will not stop until they have won. We have already lost our sisters at the Western Air Temple.” Y/N was slowly starting to become more panicked. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Her voice cracked as she asked this.

“Because you’re special, Y/N. You have a connection to the Avatar.” She reeled back.

“What? Me? That’s not possible, I was born before Avatar Roku… died.” She looked at them desperately, but the monks only gave her an apologetic look. 

“We believe that you were born when Roku had a near-death experience. You were to be the next Avatar, however, the transition was never completed, as he survived.” They explained.

“T-that doesn’t make any sense. I don’t have any special abilities. I’m not the Avatar!” She looked directly at Akemi, begging her to tell her this was some kind of terrible prank. Akemi shook her head sadly.

“When you were young, there were times in which it seemed you could dual-bend.” Her thoughts were racing.

“Dual-bending? That’s not possible! I’m-” She was cut off by a large boom outside. Monk Vera looked panicked as she said,

“There’s no more time. We have to hide her.” She turned around and opened the doors to the Avatar room. Akemi grabbed Y/N’s wrist and dragged her through the doors. 

“Akemi, I don’t understand.” Another boom shook the entire temple. Akemi stroked Y/N’s hair softly, and pulled her into a sitting position. Around her, she could see the statues of all the past Avatars. Did she really have a connection to these people? 

“We are going to perform a ritual on you now, it will put you into an untouchable coma until the current Avatar goes into the Avatar State.” Vera said, as the other monks gathered in a circle around her Y/N tried to stand up but Akemi held her down. “When you awaken, make sure that it is safe outside, and find the Avatar. They will need you.” Y/N’s head was spinning as the monks began to chant. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Akemi’s apologetic eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that her head hurt. A lot. She groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Around her, the room was dark, but a glow began to fill it. Each of the Avatar statue’s eyes were lighting up. The memories of what had happened hit her like a truck. She glanced around, noticing everything had a thick layer of dust on it. It couldn’t have been that long, could it? She watched the room illuminate. Was what they told her true? Was she connected to the avatar? 

She stood up, but then began to feel dizzy, and plopped back to the ground. Soon, the eyes started to darken once more and she figured she should leave the room before she was shrouded in darkness. She stood again and walked to the doors. She quickly airbended the doors open and peaked her head out. Everything was covered in a thick fog, but there seemed to be no immediate threat, so she stepped out. Her footsteps reverberated on the thick stone walls. She began to search for any sign of life but all she found were remnants of a battle. Fire nation helmets, a ripped up glider, and… bones? That didn’t make any sense, there shouldn’t have been enough time for any bodies to decompose before the Avatar went into the Avatar State. She surely hadn’t aged one bit.

She began to mourn for her people. It was clear that nobody was left. She knelt and cried for what felt like eternity. She was broken out of her stupor by the sound of humming. Had someone else made it? She was briefly filled with hope, and she ran her way towards it. When she could hear it right above her, she jumped and gave herself an extra push of air to land on the balcony one story up. When she saw him, she knew it wasn’t one of her people. Only women resided at the Eastern Air Temple. Her heart sank. He was facing away from her, looking out over the temple. He was humming a song she didn’t recognize. She took a step towards him.

“Ah, you have finally awoken. I knew it would be soon.” He stated cryptically, not yet turning to face her. 

“Who are you?” Y/N asked, bewildered. He turned around and smiled softly at her. 

“I am Guru Pathik. I can sense that you are very confused.”

“Um, yeah? What happened? What are you doing here?” He shushed her lightly.

“It has been 100 years since you were hidden away. The Avatar needs you.” She was dizzy again. What? A hundred years? Nothing at all made sense anymore. “I am from the Southern Air Temple. I managed to escape before everyone was killed. You, and the Avatar, are the only Airbenders left in the world.” She reeled back.

“What? The last ones? E-everyone is gone?” Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t comprehend anything right now. 

“All of the Air Nomads, and most everyone you could have known. The world has become a much different place.” Pathik frowned. Tears slowly ran down Y/N’s cheeks.

“The fire nation, they…” she gestured trying to convey what she meant.

“Yes. They are close to dominating the world. You and the Avatar are our only hope.” He said, showing little to no emotion. 

“But, I’m not special! Nobody ever explained what’s going on with me. They put me to sleep before I could ask any of my questions.” She was sobbing at this point. She was only a teenager, she couldn’t save the world. 

“Everything they said was true. You can dual-bend, though I know not what the other element you have power over. You must find the Avatar quickly, he is depending on you.” Out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled out a glider.

“How am I supposed to help an old man with the wisdom of thousands?” She whispered desperately. 

“My child, why do you think it has taken him so long to enter the Avatar State? He is no older than you, perhaps even younger.” 

“What?” Y/N was so confused. At least that kind of explained why she hadn’t aged in the apparent HUNDRED YEARS that she had missed. 

“Currently, the Avatar is at the Southern Air Temple. But I sense that he will soon be moving. You must find him as soon as possible.” He pushed the glider into her arms. 

“B-but I don’t know where he will be going.” She said trying to delay the inevitable.   
“It seems the most logical course of action would be for him to enter the Earth Kingdom. You will have to find him from there. Now, go.” And so, with the weight of the world on her shoulders, Y/N set off to find the Avatar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Also, prewarning - sorry if it's awkward for the reader to be crushing on Aang if you're older. It will never be a relationship and they won't kiss or anything. I'm imagining Y/N as 14 so that there's no creepy age gap.

She had been flying on and off for three days now. The best idea of where the Avatar could be going was Omashu, as it was the biggest Earth City in the south. He would have to pass through there eventually. She spotted a small settlement and decided to stop, as it was the first she had passed over. 

She touched down a ways away, because she figured if all the airbenders were dead, it would shock people to see one. And presumably, they’d think she was the Avatar- which she did NOT want. She knew her clothes would give her away, but thankfully there was a tarp on the outskirts of the area. She wrapped it around herself, making sure it also covered the arrow on her head. There was a small pile of ice in the middle of town, and some huts made out of sand. She walked up to a vendor and asked,

“What is this place?” The man looked confused. 

“This is Misty Palms Oasis.” He eyed her up and down, taking in her odd garb. “Are you lost, little lady?” He rose his eyebrows in a suggestive way and leered at her, yellow teeth shining in the light. She stared at him for a couple seconds in disbelief, and darted away. She found herself in front of a cantina. She flung open the doors, causing the patrons to turn and stare at her. She curled in on herself and slowly walked up to the counter.

“Could I get a pineapple drink please?” She timidly asked the bartender. He grunted and handed her one without a word. Was this what all of the world had turned into while she was asleep? If so, she didn’t like it very much. She chugged her drink and got out of there as fast as she could. 

As she was walking through town a poster caught her eye. There was a picture of an airbender on it! As she got closer, she saw that it was a wanted poster for the Avatar. Wow, he really did look young. But… he was also kinda cute? Maybe hanging out with the Avatar wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, she saw the towering City Of Omashu. She sighed in relief when she saw that not much had changed at all. She didn’t want to deal with the guards at the wall, so she just flew over the it. Surprisingly, she remained undetected and landed softly on an empty street. Everything was just like she remembered, it was easy to forget a whole century had passed. She looked at all the shops in awe, everything was so… flashy. She stopped at a clothing shop and purchased a tunic and pants, as well as a hat. She quickly ducked into an alley and changed. Now she fit in, so nobody would suspect she was any sort of special. 

Eventually, her wandering became tiring and she sat on a bench near a cabbage merchant. As she watched the people pass by she reflected on her life. How had it led her to this point? 100 years past where she ever expected to be. Everyone she ever knew, gone. And what was that the monks said about dual-bending? Could she really bend another element? If so, what would it be? She hoped it wasn’t fire. Slowly, her thoughts began to wind down, and she fell asleep.

Bang! She was brutally awakened by a loud crash. What was that??? She quickly jumped up and saw that the cabbage cart she had been sitting near was completely destroyed, and there were three people among the wreckage.

“My cabbages!!!!” The merchant wailed. She moved closer to try and help the poor man. But she quickly noticed a head peeking out. Holy- was that the Avatar? The blue tattoos on his head seemed to indicate it was him. She dashed over and pulled him up.

“Um, hi?” He said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. He was even cuter in person. 

“You’re the Avatar!” She exclaimed, excited to have finally found him. 

“Yep, that’s me. And you are…?” He asked. 

“I’m Y/N.” She quickly lifted her hat up and showed him her tattoos. His eyes widened almost comically.

“Y-you’re another- but Katara said there wasn’t anymore!” A grin broke out across his face. He started to jump up and down. “Katara! I’m not the only one!!” From what Y/N could gather the girl in the water tribe clothing was Katara. The other boy she was with had his hair all out of place.

“We are never doing that again, Aang.” The boy said. Aang, that was the Avatar's name. Y/N was bouncing in excitement.

“The monks told me we were connected, and that I can help you on your journey to defeat-” She was cut off by the guards surrounding them. 

“Halt!” Each of them were quickly apprehended by the guards.

“Shit!” The water tribe boy exclaimed. They were in for quite the conversation now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ATLA fic so hopefully y'all like it lol. Find me on tumblr: @chilifrylizard


End file.
